Idea upload
fake menu buttons. This upload was created long before the implementation of glass in Powder Game ver6.4.]] Idea uploads are uploads containing ideas for addons such as new elements and objects or even physics changes for most commonly Powder Game and Powder Game 2, but also other games on Dan-Ball. Most of these uploads contain small pixel art pictures representing things which the author proposes to add to the game or additional menu buttons. Some uploaders may choose to create entire menu extensions using pixel art to mimic the existing menu style, often taking weeks to complete them. Among the largest and most popular of these types are "Ultimate Menu" by Big Yellow Lemon and "Mega Menu" by Lew102. Idea uploads are very common and often receive many votes. However, the amount of idea uploads have dropped due to the fact that Dan-Ball is focusing on updating newer games. Controversy Many viewers may dislike idea uploads, since they are often poorly made or are simply re-uploaded duplicates of an existing idea upload. Furthermore, a large number of these ideas may be considered unrealistic and have little chance of ever getting implemented, such as cars, tanks, or guns in a game intended for physics simulation. This may either be due to the idea not being suited to the corresponding game's theme, existing programming restrictions, or simply because commonly showcased ideas are often only a slight variation of existing elements, for example, rock instead of powder, or a third player. However, this controversy can be easily avoided by paying careful attention to the potential viewer's tastes. Old ideas which were later implemented in Powder Game *Ball *Acid - eats through everything except for block and glass. However, when it was suggested, glass collisions were not specified. *Glass - a commonly-proposed element *2nd player *Metal *Laser *Mercury *BG-TG *Fuse - burns in a line while creating spark. However, when it was first proposed, it was intended to burn with fire. *BG-siluet - make background black and white. However it was meant to different color BG. *Ball attributes such as a C-4 ball. *Vine - was supposedly first suggested by the user Blue Brawl in "My Element Ideas". The suggested properties were different from the properties of the retail version of vine, however. *Cloud - like in Earth Editor, but when it was proposed, contact with metal and ice was not mentioned. *Text size *Black Hole and White Hole (Implemented in Powder Game 2) *Life bar for players (Implemented in Powder Game 2) - Instead of having a side bar, the health is shown in the player's head. * Sand (Implemented in Powder Game 2) *Thunder player attribute (Implemented in Powder Game 2) *Fish (Implemented in Powder Game 2) * BG-color (Implemented in Powder Game 2) * Ability to toggle gravity (Implemented in Powder Game 2) Ideas commonly suggested in idea uploads *Wheel size - Differently sized wheels depending on pen-s. *Raising the dot limit, or allowing infinite dots. *A larger screen space. *A third player (often using the IJKL or TFGH Keys). *Player and fighter improvements such as: **Weapons - Player weapons, similar to Stick Ranger weapons. **Vehicles - Vehicles operated by players. ** Blood - Optional blood effects when player or fighter is killed. **Food (or health kit) - Add a certain amount of health to a player's life bar. **Player size - Different player sizes depending on pen-s. *Monsters or animals. *Rubber/Elastic - Found in almost every idea upload. Bouncy, bends, and snap under high pressure, often suggested in the name of 'trampoline', allowing objects and elements to bounce off of it. *Stronger Laser - Often suggested that it pierce everything except block and can be a player attribute. *Teleporter/Portals - Teleports elements and objects to another place or set portal. *3D BG. *Higher upload limit per each 12 hour period. (this no longer applies, as neither Powder Game nor Powder Game 2 often gain over 50 uploads per every 12 hours). *Smoke - Rises from burning fire. *PEN S-0 Block. *In-game sound and option to turn it on/off. *options for artificial elements to be created directly from the menu. *Undo/Redo options. *Glue - Sticks to players, fighters, and powder elements. *Magnet. *Diamond. *Ceramic. *Cement. *Limestone. *Slime mold - Exists in menu as a liquid, but sticks to other particles of its own kind to make a lump-like creature that eats powder, seed, wood, and vine, and sticks to other slime molds. *Backward time: Option to make time go backward at different speeds. *Tutorial for new powder game players. *More "realistic" fire, laser, and thunder properties. *Poison - Injures players and fighters a certain amount upon contact. *Antidote - cures poison. *Steel *Pen shot - Like pen shot for EE. *Helium *Tornado *Silicon - Upon contact with stone, would turn into sand. *Comment - Post text as an "attachment" to a user's upload, much like the comment function on Youtube. *Ability to modify static temperature *Invisibility area *Invincibility area *Larger pen-sizes *Zombie - attacks players and fighters, creating more zombies. *Custom element editor Category:Powder Game upload types